Let me show you the stars
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: La difusa y sombría figura de Neflyte, cambia a una entremezcla de transparencia y color en el instante en que un poderoso halo de luz de luna lo tiñe con su energía. Es como si Selene hubiera pedido consejo a Afrodita para ayudar a esta alma enamorada, después de que Eolo lo llevase en su aliento y lo condujera hasta los aposentos de su niña.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y el anime es de TOEI Animation, yo sólo me adjudico la autoría de la historia.**

* * *

**Bien, el OS es Molly/Neflyte, SM Original, inspirado entre el capítulo 24 y 26, deducción obvia, sería el 25 específicamente, digamos que sí, pero estaría hecho a base de "Lo que no se vio" Según yo, esto sería lo que hizo que Molly pudiera seguir adelante tras la muerte de Neflyte.**

**El fic es cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten de igual manera.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos abajito.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

El amor nace, crece, vive, pero jamás muere

Cuando es verdadero, la promesa de lo eterno pareciera ser lo único certero

El amor viaja, fluye y se transforma

Indestructible, invulnerable ante todo

Lo digo porque en mí vive lo más preciado

La esencia de tu ser, palpitando en mi alma

Con el rastro de tu recuerdo

Y sedienta por ese beso que jamás te di.

Será mi mayor tormento y pesar

El no haberme convertido en delincuente, por tan solo querer robar el dulzor de tus labios.

No hay noche que deje pasar sin recordar la condena

Del vacío que me provocó el tener que despedirte entre mis brazos

Incapaz de ayudarte, incapaz de protegerte

Perdiendo tu calor, perdiendo tu sonrisa brillante

Viendo como el último resplandor de tu mirada se iba en el ocaso de tu existencia

Y yo aquí, hoy, sola y con las manos heridas por las espinas que clavaron tu piel

Esperando que sanen mientras pienso que si existe la eternidad, esperarás ahí por mí

¿Qué será de mí si no te vuelvo a ver?

Sólo quisiera una señal que dijera que todas mis lágrimas no han corrido en vano

Que me abrazarás, que me amarás

Y que nunca más volveremos a separarnos.

_**POV Molly**_

Como lo hago cada vez antes de irme a dormir, termino de escribir en el diario que únicamente está dedicado a ti, Masato Sanjoin, el seudónimo que ocultaba al hombre que me hipnotizó desde que lo observé incluso más allá de su disfraz, Neflyte, quien por pactar con la oscuridad, fue vencido por la misma.

No sé por cuántas horas, amaneceres y noches enteras he evocado tu recuerdo, me llena y a la vez me deja sin nada, porque al cerrar mis ojos te veo, sé estás ahí, pero los abro y vuelvo a perderte, es como verte morir otra vez a cada segundo.

Sé que la honestidad de tu última sonrisa es lo que debería ayudarme a vivir con todo esto, que no debería seguir llorando porque tú estás en un lugar mejor, libre de toda maldad, de todo sufrimiento, pero qué egoísta es el ser humano con quienes ama, cómo quisiera haberte tenido por más tiempo junto a mí, poder enamorarte día a día, demostrarte que por ti hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible, que habría recorrido el mundo entero con tal de alcanzarte, encontrarme con tus ojos y saber que el esfuerzo tuvo recompensa.

Te recuerdo y mi corazón salta desde el pecho y queda alojado en mi garganta, me duele como no tienes idea, casi ya no puedo respirar y es porque siento que no queda mucho en mí después de tu adiós.

¿No crees que el destino es cruel, mi amado Neflyte? Nos encontramos tan tarde…

A veces pienso que lo mejor es que hubiera emprendido el viaje eterno junto a ti, tal vez en un mundo paralelo podríamos estar amándonos sin límites, compartiendo un abrazo, entregándonos por completo, pero así estamos, yo, en un mundo que perdió todo el color que alguna vez pudo tener y tú, en un mundo que no me quiere recibir aún, porque no era mi hora, porque no era lo correcto, en una distancia tan abismante que me quita la razón, donde mis brazos no son lo suficientemente largos como para alcanzar tu cielo, donde eres una estrella que no puedo tomar entre mis manos y te pierdo de vista cuando quiebra el alba.

Sé que si llegaste a amarme o al menos a sentir cariño por mí, creíste que mi corazón era lo suficientemente puro como para poder romper la oscuridad que te vestía en escepticismo, pero como también tengo palabras de amor cuando pienso en ti, existe la sed de venganza por tu muerte, creo que jamás podré olvidar el rostro de quien te quitó la vida y por consecuencia, te arrebató de mí. Quisiera tener nuevamente a ese ser maligno en frente, romper su mundo y en caso de no conseguirlo, pedirle que me entregue la posibilidad de seguirte…

Dime ¿fui la primera persona a quien quisiste de verdad? Porque te lo digo ahora y quizás ya muy tarde, tú eres el primer hombre que hizo sentir vivo mi corazón.

¿Puedes escucharme, Neflyte? Te grito desde el alma porque soy incapaz de hablar sin que mi voz se rompa por completo.

¿Me sientes? ¿Puedes estar a mi lado aunque sea como una sombra? En la oscuridad yo seguiría amándote, sólo me bastaría saber que eres tú y así podría continuar con mi anhelo, encontrarte, aunque deba pagar con mi vida para conseguirlo.

Siempre escuché hablar a mis amigas sobre el primer amor, que era lindo, único e infinito, pero que casi siempre se extinguía de una u otra manera… pero de haber estado destinados a separarnos tarde o temprano, esta no era la forma, no tenía porqué, no era necesario hacernos sufrir como ahora.

Miro de lado a lado, buscándote, y sólo veo como las cortinas bailan suavemente y la luz de la luna se escabulle entre ellas, adoro su resplandor, lo comparo con tu corazón, así de brillante debía ser, sé que es así.

Dejo mi diario, lo cierro y salgo en dirección al balcón para observarte en el lienzo oscuro del anochecer, donde estás oculto entre las estrellas, brillando como una de las más hermosas, ya que entre colores abandonaste esta tierra con dirección al infinito, confío que te encuentras en ese lugar.

Sí, ahí estás, mi amor, me miras a la diestra de la luna ¿verdad? Eres tú, no te podría confundir, tu encanto único me vuelve a hacer sentir viva, sin duda eres tú, Neflyte, cuidándome desde el horizonte, acompañándome en mi dolor.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña niña vuelve a hundirse en el mar de sus lágrimas, mirando intermitentemente hacia el cielo mientras tiene las manos unidas en su pecho, sin poder ahogar los suspiros que brotan de él.

Pasan varios minutos antes de que Molly se dé un respiro y decida ir a descansar, pero su presencia aletargada solamente le da oportunidad de caminar pesadamente al punto de la inercia, a pesar de esto, las energías restantes de los días tan complicados que ha vivido, la llevan en dirección a su cama, a la cual cae sin siquiera acomodarse entre las cobijas; lo último que alcanza a hacer antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, es aferrarse a su almohada, como si esta fuera aquella persona por la cual dedica cada uno de sus segundos.

No hay ser humano que pueda resistir tanto cansancio sin entregarse al guardián de los sueños, Morfeo, el cual quizás llamó a alguien más y lo invitó a incorporarse en lo que sucede en esta habitación.

El viento susurra fuerte, el llamado fue escuchado.

Pasada ya quizás una hora desde que Molly cayó dormida, las cortinas ya no danzan con mesura sino que todo lo contrario. El ventanal se abre de par a par y azota con fuerza, abriéndole paso a una impetuosa ráfaga de viento que recorre cada rincón del lugar, lo cual y debido a su energía, logra hacer correr las hojas del diario secreto de la joven, quedando abierto justamente en los últimos párrafos escritos.

En una de las paredes se dibuja una imponente figura oscura, él ya está aquí.

Sin que ella lo advierta, la silla que sostuvo su cuerpo hace instantes atrás se mueve un par de centímetros y si tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar con atención, notaría el sutil sonido que se produce cuando alguien acaricia una hoja de papel al repasar con el dedo, las palabras que yacen ahí escritas.

Un quejido probablemente ocasionado por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Molly adopta posición fetal y retrata en su rostro un gesto de incomodidad; el cese del sonido en el diario, ahora son pasos en dirección al ventanal, el cual se cierra delicadamente.

El sonido cambia a tacto, un suave roce a aquellos rizados cabellos color canela, tan mínimo que resulta imperceptible, algo triste para quien regala esta caricia, pero aun sabiendo que es así, procura seguir haciéndolo.

La frágil muchachita parece un poco más feliz dentro de su angustia, esboza una suave sonrisa y exhala profundo, tal vez como ya hace mucho no lo hacía.

La sombra que ella misma invocó se aleja de su lado y vuelve al escritorio, donde sigue abierto aquél diario dedicado a su memoria, el cual continúa leyendo.

El amor vibrante que desborda cada letra unida a la siguiente, lo hace entender que su paso por este mundo tuvo un propósito y sin duda, fue el poder ser poseedor de aquel hermoso sentimiento, tanto al darlo como recibirlo.

La difusa y sombría figura de Neflyte cambia a una entremezcla de transparencia y color en el instante en que un poderoso halo de luz de luna lo tiñe con su energía. Es como si Selene hubiera pedido consejo a Afrodita para ayudar a esta alma enamorada, después de que Eolo lo llevase en su aliento y lo condujera hasta los aposentos de su niña.

Sintiéndose fresco, Neflyte sonríe ante la magia que lo embarga, agradeciendo la oportunidad única de poder estar una vez más junto a la joven que le demostró que el amor existe, es infinito y sobrepasa cualquier distancia.

Antes de llevar a cabo su idea y sabiendo que la estadía es limitada, se toma unos segundos para intentar, con todas sus fuerzas, tomar aquella pluma que está junto al diario; la toma con dificultad entre sus dedos, pero cualquier esfuerzo vale y más si es por aquella dulce princesa dormida, así que con eso en su mente, Neflyte comienza a escribir algunas palabras, bajo las que Molly dejó.

Escuetas son las palabras que él puede dejar allí en comparación con lo que realmente quisiera plasmar, pero sabe que en el instante en que los grandes ojos azules de su inspiración las lean, serán más de lo que realmente podrían expresar.

Sonriente e impecable, Neflyte ostenta la imagen más pulcra y definida que obtenía enfundado en su traje como uno de los comandantes del Negaverso, pero esta vez, la dulzura que expresan sus ojos es eterna y esa expresión de constante angustia y presión han desaparecido, él ahora sólo representa el símbolo de la paz a flor de piel, sentimiento que se exacerba cuando vuelve a acercarse a Molly, la cual entreabre sus ojos somnolienta, al sentir como su rostro es tiernamente acariciado.

—¿Qué ocurre? Mamá, te dije que no quiero ir a la escuela —al oír esto, Neflyte sonríe ante la ternura que le causa el suave balbuceo proveniente de la joven.

—Despierta, por favor —en un hilo susurrante, él le pide esto a Molly, la que tras unos segundos y perdiendo su mirada en la figura que divisan sus ojos, se lanza a llorar.

—¿Neflyte, eres tú? —aun viéndolo le es imposible creerlo, el asombro la deja ensimismada e incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra más.

Tomando su mano, él ayuda a Molly para que se siente sobre la cama. Al hacerlo, se fija que lleva consigo puesta esa pijama con la cual la vio por última vez en vida, como también observa el fragmento de la misma, la cual Molly ocupó como venda en un intento por aminorar el dolor de las heridas que llevaba consigo en esa fatídica noche. El detalle le resulta confuso de asimilar, por una parte agradece el saber que ella no lo ha olvidado, pero imaginarla en un mundo en ruinas donde la única fuente a beber sea el llanto, aprieta su pecho debido a la tristeza que le causa imaginar que alguien tan joven como ella estuviera entregándose al sinsabor del futuro carente de fe, por lo tanto, comprometido a hacer que todo eso cambie y exista un esperanzador futuro para ella, Neflyte la invita a emprender el viaje mágico que él ha dispuesto.

—Déjame mostrarte las estrellas —con su mano izquierda reposando en la espalda, en clara señal de caballerosa postura y con su otra mano extendida, Neflyte le enseña el resplandor de un astro que trajo consigo desde el firmamento, especial para ella.

La larga y densa cabellera del comandante del Negaverso se mece con suavidad en el momento en que una nueva brisa recorre otra vez la habitación, ya que nuevamente el ventanal se ha abierto a totalidad, esperando ser el arco que el par de enamorados cruzarán, para así viajar por el mundo que nace desde el amor de sus corazones.

Molly lo observa emocionada, ni siquiera analiza las posibilidades lógicas para negar lo que está presenciando, ella bien sabe que las cosas fuera de la explicación pueden suceder, y qué más verídico y afirmante que su historia de amor con alguien como Neflyte, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Molly extiende su mano y la acerca al resplandor de esa estrella, el cual incrementa cada vez más hasta enceguecerla en su blancura, llevándola por los parajes desconocidos de la fantasía.

Al abrir sus ojos, Molly se encuentra con el bello rostro de su amado, el cual baja la mirada para observarla, conjunto le regala una nueva sonrisa.

De un instante a otro, la joven se vuelve más consciente y se percata de que está siendo llevaba en los brazos de Neflyte, ambos viajan a través del viento y sobrevuelan la ciudad adormecida, iluminada sólo por las luces nocturnas que desde esta altura, parecen pequeñas luciérnagas vibratorias.

—¡No puede ser, Neflyte! —sorprendida, la niña no puede dejar de mostrar su asombro y por qué no decirlo, también su temor al estar como está.

—Tranquila, no te pasará nada malo, confía en mí —con voz confidente y segura, él intenta apaciguar aquella ansiedad.

—¿Hacia donde me llevarás? ¿Viniste a buscarme, no es cierto? —emocionada por la idea de pasar una eternidad así junto a su amor, Molly pregunta.

—Me encantaría poder decirte que sí, pero tú no mereces abandonar este hermoso mundo aún, sólo obsérvalo, mira lo bello que es tu planeta, lo cálido de tu ciudad y cuantos colores hay en ella —al escuchar esto, la joven mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de cuánta razón tiene Neflyte. La ciudad se ve encantadoramente mágica.

—¡Es verdad! Jamás habría imaginado lo linda que se ve desde el cielo —sonriente, Molly mira con total entusiasmo lo que desde la privilegiada posición, puede observar.

—Y es así como te observo, porque la luz más linda que puedo encontrar, eres tú —los ojos de Neflyte se cristalizan ante la emoción, igual sucede en Molly, quien aferrada a su cuello, se acerca hasta su pecho y reposa su cabeza sobre él.

—Neflyte… que alegría poder volver a verte, no sabes cuan dichosa me siento en este segundo, lo único que quería era volver a estar contigo, gracias —con su voz entrecortada por el llanto, la castaña le profesa sus sentimientos.

Él, incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, sólo sonríe mientras su mentón se mueve involuntariamente debido a la emoción que lo domina, pero por su bien y el de Molly, es mejor que continúe rumbo hacia donde tiene pensado, llevarla a aquél recóndito paraje donde el infortunio azotó su ayer.

Apegada a más no poder a su torso, Molly cierra sus ojos y se entrega por completo a la voluntad de Neflyte, el cual comienza a descender lentamente y sin dejar de tenerla en sus brazos, pisa tierra firme.

—¿Recuerdas este lugar?

—Cómo podría olvidarlo —entristecida, ella contesta.

El vestigio imborrable que se encuentra en la tierra de ese lugar, señala que se encuentran en el mismo punto donde Neflyte fue atacado y herido de muerte. A Molly le resulta desconcertante estar allí, incluso cree que es incorrecto y en demasía cruel, pero lo que esconde el propósito de encontrarse en ese lugar es algo que aún desconoce.

—Ven —diciendo esto, Neflyte toma la mano de la pequeña joven.

Ambos comienzan a caminar lentamente en dirección al árbol que apoyó en el pasado la espalda de él, punto donde pudieron compartir un par de palabras antes de que la infamia de un mundo lleno de traiciones, decidiera acabar con el momento.

Neflyte se sienta e invita a Molly a que haga lo mismo, lo cual hace, aun estando algo decaída por volver a estar allí.

—No me gusta estar aquí —ya estando al lado de él, Molly le comenta su verdad.

—Te traje para pedirte un favor —esclarece Neflyte.

—¡Lo que quieras, por ti haría todo! —recordando la impotencia que sentía hace instantes atrás por no haber podido todo lo que tenía en su corazón, Molly exclama con rapidez.

—Quiero que valores todo esto, que te des cuenta de que estás dejando escapar tu vida y no deseo que sea así. Quiero que desde ahora puedas cambiar el significado de este lugar; ya no observes mi muerte en él, quédate con el recuerdo de lo que está pasando en este minuto… estamos juntos otra vez y siempre me podrás encontrar aquí, que es donde vivo —indicando suavemente el lugar de su corazón, Neflyte recorre ese punto de su pecho para después viajar hasta su mejilla, la cual acaricia y sostiene cuando Molly deja caer su cabeza sobre su mano.

—Yo quiero estar contigo, llévame, sea cual sea el lugar donde estés —en atormentados sollozos, Molly le pide esto a su príncipe.

—No, mi amor, no puedo hacer eso —terminando de decirlo y haciendo reaccionar a Molly, esta queda boquiabierta ante lo que ha escuchado.

—¿Mi amor? —con sus ojos envueltos en esperanza, la joven pregunta.

—Molly… gracias a ti conocí ese sentimiento del cual incluso me burlé muchas veces y aunque mi vida duró tan poco y me impidió decírtelo a tiempo, claro que eres mi amor —una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Neflyte, pero como jamás imaginó, esta no es de tristeza, sino que de alegría por haber podido cumplir su sueño y confesar sus emociones.

—¡Neflyte! Yo tampoco te lo dije a tiempo, pero te amo ¡te amo muchísimo!, eres el primer hombre que hizo florecer ese sentimiento en mi corazón —sin aguantarlo más, Molly se lanza a los brazos del joven, el cual la estrecha en un amoroso abrazo.

Aun queriendo hacer de este momento uno eterno, Neflyte no olvida el propósito de todo y se ve obligado a irrumpir la cercanía para continuar.

—Y no quiero ser el último —sentenciando esto, la menuda jovencita se separa un poco de él.

—¿Qué? —para ella en este momento es ilógico sentir amor por nadie más que no sea él, un amor que quiere que sea para toda la vida.

—Tu corazón es demasiado grande para que solo un recuerdo sea dueño de él. Por favor, prométeme que volverás a enamorarte, que le darás la oportunidad a otro chico y lo harás sentir afortunado por tenerte. Yo por mi parte prometo siempre estar muy cerca de ti, te cuidaré y hasta que no encuentres a quien te haga sonreír, te acunaré en los sueños y te arroparé cada vez que tengas frío. Seré lo que quieras para ti, una estrella, la hoja que cae de un árbol, un rayo de sol o una gota de lluvia, por ti estaré en cualquier lugar para que nunca te sientas sola, porque gracias a ti yo nunca moriré, mientras un soplo de tu memoria tenga un espacio para mí, seré inmortal —perdido en los ojos azules de la muchacha, Neflyte le ruega cumplir con el cometido.

—¡Pero! —sin demorar, ella irrumpe.

—Por favor, déjame hacerte feliz de alguna forma. No puedo mentirte, yo no podré darte la vida que tú mereces, eso no fue lo que el destino quiso, pero quiero que recuerdes que diste aliento a un hombre que pensó que jamás sentir algo tan lindo por alguien y que lo hiciste feliz para siempre, porque gracias a ti supe lo que era dar la vida por una persona que amas y si la entregué por protegerte, fue porque un mundo sin ti sería un lugar sin sentido… te lo ruego, no dejes que se esfume tu sonrisa, nunca dejes de brillar, permite que el mundo siga viendo tu dulzura y dale la oportunidad a un buen chico, para que te lleve a tomar esa malteada que yo no pude compartir contigo —queriendo sonreír pero sin poder evitar llorar, Neflyte le pide esto a la niña que reposa a su diestra.

—Quisiera poder prometértelo, pero es que mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido alguno, Neflyte —dominada por la tristeza, Molly llora con total desespero—. Eres la única persona que está en mi mente, despierto pensándote y duermo aferrada a tu recuerdo… me pides algo imposible, no puedo ¡nunca podré hacerlo! —abatida por el dolor, se vuelve a lanzar nuevamente a los brazos de Neflyte.

—Escúchame —tomándola por los hombros, Neflyte hace que Molly quede a poca distancia de él para así capturar su atención—, te juro, he visto lo que te espera en el futuro, estás destinada a un mundo lleno de sonrisas y repleto de amor, serás protagonista de una historia muy linda junto a un chico que apreciará por completo tu ser, para él no habrá persona más importante que tú, vivirá y respirará por ti y no será un mentiroso como yo, dale la oportunidad, dátela a ti también y déjame a mí ver como eres feliz.

Ambos se observan con quietud, pasan varios segundos antes de que Molly baje la mirada, dé un gran suspiro y se disponga a hablar.

—Está bien… intentaré poder vivir sin ti hasta que llegue alguien más —con un dejo de resignación y poco entusiasmo, Molly accede a lo que se le pidió—. Pero no porque llegue alguien más yo dejaré de amarte ¡eso nunca! Tú siempre serás mi señor Sanjoin, jamás podría olvidarte, nunca lo haría, Neflyte —sin poder abandonar su mundo de emoción, la joven sigue llorando a la vez en que pronuncia dichas palabras.

—Yo tampoco lo haré, Molly.

Decidido a sellar el momento y poder cumplir con un último anhelo, Neflyte toma suavemente el mentón de Molly y la invita a alzar su cabeza; vuelven a chocar sus miradas, las cuales se profundizan a cada segundo, hasta que en la ensoñación de un cómplice deseo compartido, ambos cumplen aquél gesto que nunca antes pudieron realizar, ese ansiado beso que sus almas gritan.

El halo de luz de luna que le dio energía a Neflyte para poder estar ahí, vuelve a brillar con intenso resplandor y recae sobre él, eso significa una cosa, ya es momento de marchar, pero no sin antes llenar de gozo su corazón al poder besar los suaves labios de esa niña que le enseñó el verdadero significado de amar y vivir.

—Te amo —hecha un eco, la voz de Neflyte pareciera desvanecerse a la vez en que nuevamente, Molly queda enceguecida por ese plateado y mágico resplandor lunar.

_**POV Molly**_

Una fuerza mayor a mi voluntad me obliga a abrir los ojos… observo que comienza a amanecer, escucho el suave trinar de los pajarillos y me doy cuenta de que… todo fue sólo un sueño.

¡Fue tan real! Es cierto, estoy triste al darme cuenta de que todo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero aunque haya sido eso, volví a ver a Neflyte y eso me deja llena de alegría, aunque las ganas de llorar al saber que desperté de uno de los momentos más lindos que jamás viví, me hacen volver a probar mis lágrimas.

Definitivamente hoy tampoco iré a la escuela, pasaré el día recordando a mi amado y escribiéndole con tal de poder a volver a soñar con él.

Vaya, para estar ya saliendo el sol hace demasiado frío, mejor iré a cerrar la ventana, no quiero resfriarme y creo que sí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es comenzar a escribir otra vez, así me sentiré más cerca de él, dejaré escrito el lindo sueño que tuve, aunque dudo que pueda olvidarlo, es necesario que deje registro de ello para cuando me sienta sola otra vez.

Me levanto y voy directo hacia mi ventana pero antes me detengo un par de segundos en el balcón. Ya no se ve ninguna estrella en el cielo, sólo está el sol abriéndose paso entre los edificios, qué decepción, quería al menos volver a ver el anochecer, ya que es en ese momento cuando me siento más cerca de mi Neflyte, pero procuraré esperar hasta que nuevamente llegue, así lo recordaré con más fuerza y seguiré a la vigilia de alguna señal, sólo espero que alguna aparezca y sea real, no solo una proyección que mi mente cree para hacerme sentir menos miserable.

Voy camino hacia mi escritorio y me doy cuenta de que mi diario está abierto, claro, seguramente hubo mucho viento y lo dejó de esa manera, es obvio que nadie entró a leerlo, la puerta de mi habitación está cerrada con llave.

Me siento, busco mi pluma, creí haberla dejado aquí mismo, pero ahora está en otro lugar de mi escritorio y cuando quiero tomarlo se escapa de mis manos.

—¡Despierta, Molly! Debes estar atenta si quieres escribir cosas bonitas para Neflyte.

Ordenándome esto y mientras niego por estar medio dormida aún, busco una nueva hoja en blanco para continuar, pero… ¿cuándo escribí eso? No es mi letra…

¡No puede ser!

"_Ahora que la tormenta cesó, que ya no habita maldad en mi alma y vuelvo a estar en paz, vengo a despedirme de ti, Molly._

_Nunca podré demostrarte cuan agradecido estoy por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero si de alguna forma puedo corresponder a todo lo que me diste, hazme el favor de cumplir la promesa que hiciste conmigo, dame la oportunidad de dejarte libre para que seas feliz._

_Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes, desde nuestro cielo anochecido, siempre estaré protegiéndote y sonreiré si te veo hacer lo mismo._

_Gracias por convertirte en mi sueño y haber sido una hermosa realidad._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo. Neflyte"_

¡No era mi imaginación! ¡Todo fue verdad!

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Aferrándose a su diario, Molly sabe que las lágrimas de tristeza quedaron atrás, desde ahora, cada vez que recuerde a Neflyte será para sonreír al saber que su historia de amor tuvo un final feliz.

Al fin puede escribir en los pasajes de su memoria la oportunidad de besar al primer amor de su vida, haberle dicho todo lo que sentía por él y saber que cada sentimiento fue correspondido. No queda reproche ni culpa alguna, todo lo que debió ser dicho ya está, ahora sólo fluye el sentimiento, el cual tiene muchas formas para vivir y no será exclusivamente de manera física, sino que como una fuerza más allá de la mortalidad, el amor es una energía que supera todo y viaja a través de los corazones, que no importan distancias ni tiempos, mientras se tenga ese sentimiento cálido dentro de nosotros mismos, es porque somos capaces de amar.

"El amor nace, crece, vive, pero jamás muere

Cuando es verdadero, la promesa de lo eterno pareciera ser lo único certero

El amor viaja, fluye y se transforma

Indestructible, invulnerable ante todo"

Molly dio con las palabras exactas para cerrar el capítulo de su historia con Neflyte, un final abierto al destino, pero con el cierre de la etapa para saber seguir adelante.

La vida continúa y ella prometió aceptarlo, esa será su manera para honrar al amor de su juventud y hacer valer la magia que la luna le regaló, para convertir sus sueños realidad.

* * *

**Agradezco a todos quienes hayan llegado al final y espero que disfrutaran de la lectura.**

**¿Un poco triste? Yo diría que ellos siguen amándose y lo harán por sobre las obvias distancias, eso también es romántico, no todas las historias de amor termina con los amantes juntos en vida.**

**Abrazos para todas/os**

**Esperaré sus comentarios, ánimos, reclamos, tomatazos, de todo, jajaja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Nos vemos, Sayo!**


End file.
